Dead or Alive EX
by Maruku
Summary: This story is about how DOAtech summons the ultimate fighter


Dead or Alive EX  
  
  
  
Disclaimer the characters in here are not mine except for Mark.  
  
Our tale begins in the halls of DOAtech where Donavon is studying the power of an invincible monster.  
  
Donavon: Hmm the legend says that this being feels no pain and he has enormous power let's find more parts of this legend and how to summon him!  
  
Nameless scientist: I have a idea lets hire some shinobi's and let them get it for us!  
  
Donavon: Marvelous idea lets pay the each fifteen grand!  
  
Outside a figure is listening to their idea.  
  
???: Bakame!  
  
Later that day Ayane and Kasumi get called for the job.  
  
Ayane: Fifteen grand that's great lets take it.  
  
Ninja messenger: Ok but we have someone who can read the words.  
  
Kasumi: Ok but he can't get in our way!  
  
???: Oh but I won't I will help you.  
  
The next day the arrive in Vatican City.  
  
???: I haven't introduced myself yet is Mark Ayane and Kasumi I presume.  
  
Ayane: Well that is a strange name for a Ninja.  
  
Mark: I am mixed that's why I have a western name.  
  
Kasumi: I see.  
  
They stop in front of the Vatican's information building.  
  
Mark: See if you can sneak in and if you get caught try to seduce them to see if they are holy or not Ok!  
  
Ayane: Oh I see.  
  
Kasumi: Ok I've always hated crooked priests.  
  
They sneak in and Ayane gets caught by a old cardinal.  
  
Ayane: Oh do you understand me!  
  
Cardinal: Yes I do beautiful.  
  
Ayane: Beautiful? You're just a dirty old man.  
  
Cardinal: No I am a holy man but that does not mean I can admire chicks like you sexy.  
  
Ayane: Don't come near my or ill scream rape!  
  
Cardinal: Oh don't do that did anyone tell you that you have a great bust!  
  
He starts advancing toward her.  
  
Ayane: Oh you dirty old man!  
  
She uppercuts him and kicks him like Chris Tucker in RushHour 2.  
  
Cardinal: God will punish you!  
  
Ayane: No he will punish you because you're not supposed to rape women!  
  
She then kicks him in the head and Knocks him out and then she sneaks away.  
  
Kasumi is at the place but she can't go in so she has to find a vent but she sees Mark with the books and then Ayane shows up.  
  
Mark I have it now we disappear!  
  
And with that they disappeared and they went back to the base and then they gave Donavon the book and the get paid and then Donavon gets the book and reads it in a special room.  
  
Donavon: What the hell is this the words to summon him are EE Biki Boo!  
  
Then Elmo appears and then he laughs.  
  
Elmo: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
The guard attack Elmo but he laughs.  
  
Elmo: HAHAHAHAHA that tickled feel my power Elmo wave!  
  
The wave kills the guards.  
  
Donavon: What the hell I will put you back where you came EEK Biki Boo Urah Shine!  
  
Than Elmo flashes and he grows into a muscular Elmo.  
  
GodElmo: HAHAHAHA! I AM GOD ELMO!  
  
Donavon: Noooo!  
  
GODElmo: Die Giga Elmo crush!  
  
GODElmo grabs Donavon and runs him into a wall and the he blows Donavon up.  
  
Then more guards come and GODElmo rips their heads off and squeezes one of the making a fountain of blood.  
  
Ayane and Kasumi appear.  
  
Ayane: I will crush anyone in my way.  
  
She charges GODElmo but he dodges and he kick her into Kasumi.  
  
Then Mark appear with black wings and a trenchcoat.  
  
Mark: Ok GODElmo to see if you're a God lets see how you fare against the angel of destruction!  
  
GODElmo: I'm not a God I am an almost God!  
  
Then Mark points and Ayane and Kasumi and they sprout white wings indicating their purity.  
  
Mark: Feel this punk Power Geyser!  
  
The Geysers hit Elmo and he laughs. But suddenly an angel appears and then he charges at GODElmo.  
  
Mark: Lamar it took you a bit too much time!  
  
Lamar: Shut up Final Flash!  
  
The beam hits Elmo but he laughs at it because everything tickles him.  
  
GODElmo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH BOY THAT TICKLES!  
  
Ayane: Shut up you bastard!  
  
Ayane and Kasumi attack he and then Ayane releases her spell and it only tickled Elmo!  
  
Mark: Oh no your gonna die now!  
  
Mark and Lamar charge up.  
  
The song Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 comes on because a guard turned it on to motived the angels.  
  
GODElmo: HAHAHAHA that can't hurt me.  
  
They all charge Elmo and and hit him but as he laughed the left energy on him and it continued to burn him.  
  
Then Elmo charged the girls and striped them laughing! Ayane: You're a dirtier old man than that priest!  
  
And she kicked him to the stratosphere.  
  
Then Mark and Lamar charge up the their final attack.  
  
Mark and Lamar: Fusion Ha!  
  
Their was a flash and Lamark was formed.  
  
Lamark: Hahaha I got you now you little fag!  
  
GODElmo: HAHAHAHAHA no you don't.  
  
Lamark: Bastard!  
  
Elmo charged at him but he missed then he heard a laugh Lamark appeared and then he pummeled Elmo leaving holes in him.  
  
GODElmo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT!  
  
Lamark charged up a kamehameha.  
  
Lamark: KAMEHAAAAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Elmo gets hit by the massive beam.  
  
GODElmo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Than he blows up leaving a tickleme Elmo doll that busts into stuffing then Elmo appears and blows up.  
  
Lamark separates and then Ayane and Kasumi return to normal.  
  
Ayane: That is way you got into the room.  
  
Mark: Yes I need to kill Elmo and get rid of Donavon so I used him and save the world.  
  
Lamar: Hey let have a barbecue.  
  
Mark: Ok hahahaha!  
  
Than they had a barbecue then Sesame Street got nuke by the military because they were a threat to society. But BigBird escaped with a few people and was living in Mexico. They lived in peace until Mark came with the girls and Lamar with guns.  
  
BigBird: Run NOOOOOOO!  
  
Mark shot BigBird in the back and then he blew off his head.  
  
The end. 


End file.
